The Chocolate Digestives of Forgiveness
by ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta
Summary: When Sirius has to say sorry to Remus, he uses bribery…


THE CHOCOLATE DIGESTIVES OF FORGIVENESS

Author: Pixie-Rings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Remus/digestive biscuits

Genre: fluff

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K Rowling. If I were she, I'd be rich, which is a reason not to sue me. I own nothing except the clothes on my back, the glasses on my face and the cats on my sofa. Actually, the sofa is my landlady's.

Word count: 1,257

Warning: extremely fluffy, so brush your teeth after reading. I don't fancy receiving your dental bills.

Summary: When Sirius has to say sorry to Remus, he uses bribery…

Dedication: To anna_lupin, because I was mean and she's decided she doesn't like me and I don't know why.

A/n: Seeing as everyone seems to be writing about sweet stuff, I'm going to too, because I can only seem to get dark chocolate digestives and not milk chocolate ones, which are nicer. Dark chocolate is nasty! x

**xxXxXxx**

It had all started on a boring, wet Tuesday afternoon, way back in second year.

Remus had been curled up on his bed, reading (what a novelty), Peter was serving detention and Sirius and James, full of their twelve- and thirteen-year-old pent-up energy, were playing with James's Quaffle, throwing it around and generally trying to destroy the dorm.

All of a sudden, Sirius threw too wide, the Quaffle bounced off a bedpost then the side of the wardrobe and, with an odd cross between and crash and a clatter, hit Remus's bedside table with all its might.

Everyone was still for a moment, before Remus came to his senses and threw the Quaffle away, where it floated gently to the floor, to survey the damage.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed in horror.

"What?" Asked Sirius, picking up the ball and lobbing it over to James's side of the room.

Remus was gingerly holding an ink-covered shard of ceramic, and looking as if the world was ending, he was so devastated. The pile of books on his bedside table was drenched in black ink, which was bad, because they were library books. But Sirius could also see the broken pieces that matched the one Remus was holding.

"What was that?" Asked James, crawling across the bed to look. Remus sniffed.

"It was… an inkpot." He said, his voice cracking. Sirius waved his hand imperiously.

"So? We can buy you a new one, easy!" He said cheerfully, still wondering why Remus was on the verge of tears.

"No! My grandfather gave it to me!" Remus snapped, wiping at his cheeks furiously as he glared at Sirius. Sirius finally had the decency to look ashamed. No one knew the Repairing Charm yet.

Dejectedly Remus gathered the pieces on an old handkerchief and hovered over the bin like a hesitant vulture, not truly wanting to throw it away. At last, he dropped the bundle into the wicker basket and sighed before returning to his bed to try and fix the books without a Cleaning Charm.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I really am…" Sirius mumbled, hands in his pockets and feet scuffing the floor. Remus shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, Padfoot. Honestly." He said stiffly before disappearing into the bathroom to wash his hands. James sighed and muttered something about going to meet Peter. Sirius glanced at the bin and nodded to himself. With a wince, he fished out the handkerchief and stuffed it in his bedside drawer before Remus came out of the bathroom again.

Remus was sad for the next few days, and Sirius honestly didn't know how to cheer him up. So he ventured into hitherto uncharted territory, the Hogwarts library.

It was easy to find what he was looking for, easy to learn the incantation and easy to do. With a triumphant smirk he started to dash to Gryffindor Tower…

Only to stop halfway and frown. He could always do a little more for Remus… With a determined nod he headed for the kitchens…

Sirius poked his head inside the dorm and offered Remus, curled up on his bed and bookless, for once (Madam Pince having banned him from taking any books out for a month on account of the last ones being splattered with ink), a small half-smiled. Remus merely looked at him.

"I have something for you." He said, proudly. Remus begrudgingly sat up and sighed.

"Show me." He conceded, an eyebrow raised at Sirius's hands behind his back. Sirius grinned. He moved to his bed, hiding something under the coverlet of his own bed before opening the drawer and pulling out the wrapped shards. Remus scowled.

"What? You want to show me the inkpot you broke?" He snapped, folding his arms. Sirius shook his head, acting as if Remus snapping at him didn't sting, sat on the edge of the other boy's bed and opened the handkerchief. Then he pulled out his wand.

"Reparo!" He said proudly, and at once the pieces flew back into their original shape. Remus made a happy sound and took the now fully intact inkpot back again, holding it as if it was the most fragile thing in the universe.

"Sirius… I…"

Sirius shrugged off the thank you with a grin and was about to stand when Remus threw his arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius froze, eyes wide and shocked, trying to figure out why that made him feel good. Remus jerked back, as if realising what he'd done, and blushed the deepest red Sirius had ever seen.

"I, um, sorry, I…" He babbled, eyes on the bedspread. Sirius just raised a hand and fingered his cheek, feeling strangely elated.

"I…" He stood on autopilot and fetched what he'd hidden, still smiling fatuously, fingers still touching where Remus's lips had met his cheek. "Got these for you too." He muttered.

Remus glanced at what was in his hand and his chagrin became jubilation.

"Chocolate digestives!" He exclaimed joyously, grabbing them and ripping the packet open with the enthusiasm of a dying man reaching an oasis. "They're McVities…" He mused, mouth full of chocolate-covered biscuit. "Wizards don't have these."

"The House-Elves said Dumbledore is quite partial to them, apparently." Said Sirius, sitting down again and at long last getting over his happy shock of Remus's kiss. Remus was suffering from chocolate-induced amnesia. He offered Sirius the packet and Sirius took one with a smile.

**xxXxXxx**

Sirius poked his head around the door with a worried look. Remus was curled up on his bed, long, gangly legs coiled up beneath him, reading, as usual, by the light of the lonely gas lamp. The rest of the dorm was cast in predominantly red shadow. Remus suddenly seemed to notice him and raised his head.

"What are you lurking for?" He asked, with a half-smile. Sirius coughed and entered the room, something hidden behind his back. Remus raised his eyebrows as Sirius sat heavily on his bed with a sigh.

"Remus, I'm sorry." He mumbled. Remus raised his eyes heavenward and placed a hand on Sirius's thigh and looked at him, lowering his head to see through Sirius's long bangs and meet his eyes.

"I've forgiven you, Sirius. We wouldn't be together, otherwise." He said. Sirius offered him a twitch of the corners of his lips that could have been a smile trying to break free of Sirius's guilt and depression, which demanded his sullen unhappiness.

"I just… thought I should make it official." He said, placing a hand on Remus's and pulling the other one out from behind his back. Remus's eyes lit up.

"Oh, if you'd done this six weeks ago, I'd've forgiven you earlier!" He said, pouncing and taking the packet of chocolate digestives and cradling them to his chest with happy murmurings. Sirius chuckled, the first time Remus had heard that sound for two months. Remus smiled.

"If I recall aright," he said, "I did this before you gave them to me." He kissed Sirius on the cheek, like three years previously before pulling back and opening the packet and placing a biscuit in his mouth.

"Share?" He mumbled around it. Sirius actually laughed, that infectious bark Remus found so endearing.

"Certainly." Sirius replied, biting the other half and breaking the biscuit in two. Remus's half disappeared in a moment, gobbled like Padfoot snaffled sweets he wasn't supposed to, before he jumped Sirius again and gave him a chocolaty and crumby kiss. Sirius didn't care about the melted chocolate smearing on his fingers from the abandoned biscuit as Remus kissed him.


End file.
